


庚子初雪

by mrscy07



Series: 糕饼店 [8]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscy07/pseuds/mrscy07
Series: 糕饼店 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477322
Kudos: 1





	庚子初雪

“宝。”高瀚宇的唇流连在季肖冰的唇上，又舍不得离开又想抚慰其他地方，一只手穿过睡衣从腰间一路往上，季肖冰闭着眼睛感受着来自爱人的爱抚。“啊。”敏感的红点被高瀚宇捻着激起一身颤抖，身后也一阵阵的湿润让他渴望高瀚宇的填满。一路吻下来，红点被织物和时不时轻咬的齿力让季肖冰全身颤栗，他想要更多。

高瀚宇褪去季肖冰的睡裤，隔着棉质的内裤轻轻的亵玩着他的欲望，季肖冰双手抓着床单，身体却往上靠得更近。季肖冰的脸泛起了欲望的红潮，自持冷静的他在高瀚宇的身下彻底破功。高瀚宇看了一眼身下的人，笑了一下。伸手脱去他的衣物，屋子里虽然开着空调，没有衣物遮挡的季肖冰依旧立刻伸手抓着高瀚宇想要温暖，高瀚宇拽过被子先盖在季肖冰的身上，准备脱去自己的衣物。就在这时：“汪汪汪”

。。。。。

“高happy！”一只黄色的柴犬和高瀚宇对上了一眼直接从地上跃起冲下高瀚宇。“诶诶诶，你干嘛！”

“啊！高瀚宇！”

。。。。此刻哈皮压在高瀚宇身上，高瀚宇压在季肖冰身上。哈皮压在半裸的高瀚宇身上，嫌弃的看了高瀚宇一眼，正好对上季肖冰的眼神，立刻就伸着舌头摇起尾巴，季肖冰挑了挑眉，哈皮就晃悠悠的从高瀚宇的身上爬下去。

哈皮从床上跳下去之后，就窜到了狗窝里趴着，眼带挑衅的看着高瀚宇，然后舔了舔自己的毛。

高瀚宇把衣服穿好，从季肖冰的身上起来。给季肖冰盖好被子之后。就下床收拾哈皮，一人一狗互瞪了一会儿：“我早晚早晚要把你弄死！”

“你敢！”高瀚宇转身看向声源，季肖冰已经穿好睡衣坐卧在床上。

“老婆！你怎么起来了，来衣服披起来。”正在兴头上因为哈皮一闹，季肖冰有些没了兴致。高瀚宇却还想继续，但是哈皮现在在房间里，太难了！这已经是这几天第三次了！

“谁是你老婆！”季肖冰娇嗔了一下，接过高瀚宇递来的衣服披上，这几日的欢爱让他腰有点疼。

“你是老公，我老公！”反正自己都上面，啥称呼不是称呼。“水。”季肖冰使唤着高瀚宇，“好勒！”高瀚宇到客厅里倒了一杯水，递给季肖冰：“喝点水。”季肖冰的嘴巴不大，像猫唇，舌头也秀气的不行。喝水的时候小舌头会从猫唇里一点点露出来又卷起来。高瀚宇盯着季肖冰神仙般的喝水样子，刚刚因为哈皮打乱的情绪立刻就冲上心头。季肖冰最后一口水喝完，还没咽下去高瀚宇就直接贴上来，撬开了季肖冰的嘴，舌头一卷把水卷到自己口里。惹得季肖冰一阵猛咳，水杯也因为高瀚宇的鲁莽失手落在床上。

季肖冰一把推开高瀚宇：“你干嘛！”高瀚宇才从兽欲中醒了过来。赶忙给季肖冰顺气：“没事儿吧。”而季肖冰摸了摸嗓子俯身去看了看倒在被子上的杯子，还好刚刚喝的干净，只落了几滴水。

高瀚宇捡起杯子，从床头抽了几张纸赶紧给被子上按了按。“不是，老婆，你让哈皮去外面睡吧。这都几次了，这样下去我早晚。。。”放好杯子的高瀚宇把后半句倒是咽下去了。

“你早晚干嘛。”季肖冰笑了笑，但脸上的红晕却出卖了他。那透着情欲的清纯让高瀚宇还想拥有他。“宝。”

“嗯？”季肖冰拿着纸巾正在认真的按着被子上的水迹，听到高瀚宇喊他，抬头看了看他。

“你脸上有点东西。”

。。。。。“只是有点吗？”季肖冰眯着眼睛，高瀚宇立刻喊起来：“很多很多！很漂亮！我老婆最漂亮了！”

季肖冰弯着眼睛笑着。“老婆好不好嘛。”趁着季肖冰心情大好，高瀚宇赶紧提出自己的要求，把高happy扔出卧室！

“不好！”

。。。。“冰冰！这样不行啊！这样一直打扰我们俩，我真的会那个什么的！”高瀚宇还是无法直接说出那两个字。

“它欠管教，需要好好教！”季肖冰把纸巾揉成团等到了旁边的垃圾桶里。

“我会好好教的！”高瀚宇举三指向季肖冰发誓。

“你，你还好意思说，前几天要不是你，它能到处乱窜吗，还好我眼疾手快，差点烫到我！”说起前几天的事儿季肖冰就有点生气，那天他好好的在床上坐着打游戏，旁边放着高瀚宇刚倒的开水，因为有些烫，季肖冰就凉着等喝，百无聊赖的高瀚宇在这个时候追着哈皮满屋子跑，哈皮被高瀚宇追的找爸爸求助就直接冲上了床，小尾巴一甩，哦豁。

哈皮的尾巴被烫到了，惨叫了一声，给季肖冰心疼的。季肖冰直接就上手打高瀚宇：“高瀚宇！”

“老婆你手没事儿吧！”高瀚宇眼睁睁的看着那杯冒着热气的水直接打翻到床上，季肖冰大神级的手速一把抱过哈皮，水自然也溅到他的手上，他那个宝贝媳妇儿的要上保险的手！季肖冰强忍着怒气，先把怀里的哈皮安抚了一阵子，小狗毕竟是小狗还没反应什么事儿就被爸爸抱在怀里，贪恋季肖冰身上的气味，一时还不愿意从他怀里离开。高瀚宇则在这边忙了半天又是拖地又是拿着吹风机把床垫吹干。

好不容易忙完了，季肖冰坐在远远的角落里，怀里抱着哈皮。高瀚宇瞪了一眼哈皮就把他从季肖冰的怀里抢了过来，抱着哈皮的两个小爪子：“说了，你爸在打游戏不要闹他！为什么不听！”哈皮呜了一声，委屈的转过头看了看季肖冰。“它一只狗懂什么！”季肖冰摸摸额头。

自那天晚上为了惩罚他们俩，季肖冰就把狗放到房间里了。对于哈皮来说，确实不舒服，本来它可以在客厅乱转悠，但是在季肖冰面前它是不敢的，冰爸爸一个眼神它就得老老实实的趴在狗窝里。而高瀚宇，就更惨了。身边躺着自己的爱人，却不让碰，稍微用点力，大少爷就哎哟哟的叫，哈皮不知道冰爸爸怎么了，只知道是被欺负了，就窜上床呲着牙要咬高瀚宇。

前天趁着哈皮还在睡把他扔了出去，在床上把季肖冰撩的欲火焚身，倒是吃饱喝足，却被季肖冰抓的一身指印，然后一脚就把高瀚宇踹了下去。季肖冰趁着高瀚宇去健身房又把狗给弄了进来。晚上回来的时候高瀚宇看着耀武扬威的高happy一个头两个大。

“宝，都是我的错行吗？”高瀚宇为了哄季肖冰，都跪了三天了。其实季肖冰也没那么生气，就是想给他们俩一点教训。身为宠物，必须严以律己！必须有较强的自我管理意识！否则他养他们干嘛！

。。。。

情人节发微博，高瀚宇发了一条视频微博：不犹豫！你好看！不去！嗯。录的时候季肖冰就坐在他面前，一次成型，录完季肖冰就捧着肚子在对面笑翻了。高瀚宇放下手机就直接走过来：“宝，你笑起来真好看。”季肖冰推开他作势要走被高瀚宇压到沙发上一阵猛亲，两个人情浓意切之时，哈皮又适时的趴在他俩身边轻轻的叫唤了一下，高瀚宇差点就内伤了。

这狗是不能留了，但是他也不敢说，会养这只狗也是因为季肖冰喜欢狗，他是真的很喜欢狗。前阵子工作就遇到两只狗，每天两个人视频的时候季肖冰谈起遇到的那两只狗眼睛都是放光的。生日之后高瀚宇就到处寻摸了一阵子，总算弄到一只乖巧的小奶狗。

虽然是送给季肖冰的礼物，但是养是不可能养的，还得是高瀚宇自己来。所以想丢掉不可能，他那个哥哥虽然是疼他疼的要命，但是把狗丢了这事儿，给他十个脑袋他都不敢。

哈皮在房间里串来串去，过了一会儿咬着窗帘往旁边拖。高瀚宇看见立刻就起来要揍他。被哈皮拖开一角的窗帘露出了外面的夜景。高瀚宇看见几片剔透的雪花附在玻璃上印出漂亮的冰凌。“冰冰，下雪了！”季肖冰听到下雪了，立刻要爬起来。“瀚宇。”季肖冰伸出双手，高瀚宇转身立刻抱起季肖冰。然后用腿勾了一把椅子过来。季肖冰就坐在高瀚宇大腿上，趴着窗户看外面的雪景。

“冷。”房间的玻璃是大落地窗，季肖冰就穿着睡衣趴在窗户上，高瀚宇心疼的把他整个人拽到怀里。季肖冰就躺在高瀚宇的怀里，看着外面春雪飘扬。看了一会儿，高瀚宇抱着季肖冰站起来，又把他放下，在季肖冰的额头上亲了一下：“等我。”

高瀚宇从储物柜上拿了一袋已经切好的巧克力碎，放在一个大碗里。拿了一只小锅子倒了牛奶奶油细砂糖煮到沸腾，然后小心翼翼的把热牛奶倒入巧克力碗里。用热度把巧克力融化。

“瀚宇！”季肖冰在屋里喊着高瀚宇的名字。高瀚宇探出半个身子：“乖，再等我一下就好了！”

“好。”季肖冰跪在沙发上好奇的想看看高瀚宇在干嘛，但是被墙阻挡着，他只能转回身继续看外面的落下的大雪。哈皮把狗窝叼到季肖冰的脚边，然后安静的趴着和季肖冰一起赏雪。

雪花从天而降，季肖冰伸手抓了个空，但是雪花也没有离他远去，静静的贴在玻璃窗上。季肖冰就弯着身子数着雪花片。一片两片三片，正数着，突然一个黑影挡在他的面前然后把他腾空抱起。他又回到高瀚宇温暖的怀抱里。

“看什么这么入迷，我来了都没反应。”高瀚宇从旁边的桌子上端了一倍铺着满满奶油的热巧克力递给季肖冰。

“啊，你去做热巧克力了？”季肖冰亲了高瀚宇一下，小口的喝了一口。奶油沾到唇边，瞬间就被高瀚宇吃干净。惹得季肖冰一阵笑：“别闹，我拿不住。”无处安放的大长腿在架在沙发上不停地扑腾。哈皮看到冰爸爸这么开心也要来讨一口。

“你不能吃。”高瀚宇扔了一个零食给哈皮，哈皮接住零食之后就安安静静的陪着两个人身边看雪景。

“那么爱吃，不喝一口？”沾染在季肖冰唇上的奶油悉数被高瀚宇吃了，因为拉着窗帘，虽然从外面看不清，但是还是有一种被窥视的羞耻感。

“这个热量太高了，喝完可没人陪我运动哦。”高瀚宇在季肖冰耳边用气声一点点送进暧昧的情愫，就见季肖冰的耳朵越来越红，高瀚宇得逞的笑着，隔着睡衣抓了一把季肖冰的胸，软软的。

季肖冰喝了一口热巧克力，然后放下杯子，面对面的渡到高瀚宇的口中。齿间都是甜腻的巧克力味，来自一个特殊情人节的礼物，舌头之间缱绻着浓浓的情意。被季肖冰压着的高瀚宇很快就夺回了主动权，一个吻把季肖冰吻得娇喘连连。

2020的初雪，夹杂着太多的无奈困顿也带来了新的希望。飘雪落在玻璃上一点点聚成画，描绘着情侣之间热烈的悸动，室内的温度逐渐升高，床笫之间纠缠的身体，被温暖包裹的爱。

2020

等一个春暖花开。


End file.
